


Untitled Eastwick snippet

by kisahawklin



Series: Unfinished and discontinued fic [9]
Category: Eastwick (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-07
Updated: 2010-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joanna and Kat. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Eastwick snippet

**Author's Note:**

> So for a brief, shining moment, I loved _Eastwick_ with all my heart. I even created [eastwick_fic](http://eastwick-fic.dreamwidth.org/). That didn't go anywhere, and I couldn't make myself finish this fic, even though there's only the fun sexytiems to finish. It's an episode cap, and I don't even remember which ep, now, so I'm not even sure it makes sense. Time to set this one free.

Kat watches as Joanna smoothes the fresh sheets onto the bed. She moves surprisingly gracefully, but in fits and spurts - like a feral cat. 

"I'm sorry, I just don't have that many people over in the guest room," Joanna says, throwing the pillows back onto the bed. "I mean, not that I have a lot of people over in my room," she amends quickly, pushing up her glasses. "Not that I _don't_ have a lot of people over in my room, just..."

"It's fine," Kat answers, throwing the comforter on the bed and grabbing one corner to pull it up. "And what's going on with you? You don't normally seem this... jumpy."

"Oh, nothing," Joanna says in that way Kat knows means oh, _everything_.

"Come on," Kat says, "I could use a little distraction from my own drama."

"Oh, I just slept with the idiot who left me at the altar, then made him tell me why he did it, which, it turns out, is because he thinks I'm boring in bed, I'm not hot enough, and my boobs are different sizes." Joanna's face falls for a moment, and without thinking, Kat leans in and kisses her.

"Your boobs are fantastic," Kat says, and Joanna's eyes go very wide. They do this, this thing where they flirt and talk and flirt, but Kat's never taken it seriously, not even the _Indigo Girls_ comment, which, to be fair, another nurse had to explain to her. This is serious, though, and Joanna looks like she might break if Kat kisses her again, and suddenly Kat really wants to know what Joanna looks like when she's cracked open.

"Seriously," Kat says, leaning in close enough to smell Joanna's cherry-scented lip gloss, "I think you're _really_ hot."

Joanna stares into Kat's eyes long enough that Kat's starting to think of an exit strategy, maybe asking Roxie if she can stay, and then, thankfully, Joanna's eyes flutter closed and she leans forward just enough to slide her lips onto Kat's. 

Kat's never kissed anyone but Raymond, not really. There were a few tentative kisses when she was little, that one boy that practically gave her face a tongue-bath. And Raymond, he's no great shakes at it either, not that they've ever spent much time doing it.

Joanna is

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I often leave stories in the middle of a sentence like that. *shrug* They're the hardest to pick up, too, because I wonder if I had an idea when I left them, and now I can't remember... *sigh*


End file.
